


Lessons in the Batmobile

by boldlyanxious



Series: Bio-dad Bruce [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, MariBat, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlyanxious/pseuds/boldlyanxious
Summary: Prompt- driving
Series: Bio-dad Bruce [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935907
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	Lessons in the Batmobile

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly connected to my 'None the Wiser' story and I tagged those in that list. This takes place about 2 years later when I'm making the assumption that things will be different in the relationships. I was actually going to skip the prompt but then had an idea.

"He isn't looking now. Go, go-go-go!"

Marinette scampered across the room and into the entrance to the Bat Cave. Damian followed. 

Tim and Jason staged a loud argument that Dick was trying to calm and Bruce was actively ignoring. It had been almost 2 years since Marinette had learned about Bruce being her biological father and her second visit to his manor in Gotham. This time she was planning to stay for most of the summer.

Damian had promised to teach Marinette how to drive while she was visiting to make up for how he treated her when they first met. Since she had figured out Bruce was Batman almost as soon as she arrived after her first visit, they made a plan to do the training in the Batmobile. The boys assured her that this was best done without Bruce knowing. Marinette thought they may just enjoy pulling one over on him but she would have fun either way.

After a quick tutorial on the controls Marinette peeled out while they both laughed. Damian gave her directions and she kept the gas near to the floor. It was much like one of their trans-Atlantic Mario Kart battles but without the power ups. She would just have to pretend she was using the speed enhancers whenever possible. Bruce might try to take away the Switch he bought her for sibling bonding.

They didn't keep it up too long. They knew that it was serious when Jason was the one who called them back. She pulled it back in slow and smooth. Everyone held their breath as they stepped out. Marinette's eyes were huge and filled with contrition. Her voice was low when she spoke and only her eyes lifted to meet Bruce's while her face was still downturned.

"Are you mad?" she asked, her voice wavered.

Bruce broke. He pulled her to him and assured her he wasn't angry. The boys watched astounded as he nearly wept at the thought of her feeling like he was angry at her. She pulled away but he kept his arm around her as he led her back to the kitchen for a cup of tea. He didn't notice the twinkle in her eyes as they walked to the house.

They learned she was driving something far more dangerous than the Batmobile.


End file.
